


Starkposal

by latethoughts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long Term Relationship, Romance, date, proposal, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: After a surprisingly eventful anniversary this year, you have a certain question planned for Mr Stark.





	Starkposal

"So, I have something to tell you," you plopped yourself down on the couch next to Tony.

"No" he responded quickly, then continued reading his paper.

"You didn't even hear me out"

"Didn't have to, it's always the same"

"I really don't think-"

"Oh, Tony could I borrow some money? Tony! The toilets clogged. Tony! You burned me with your suit. It's all the same stuff" he put on an accent like Karen from Will and Grace.

"Well, this is important" you urged. He sighed and put his paper down.

"I did the dishes, Wanda and Vision did the washing, Nat vacuumed and I'm pretty sure Brucey dusted. There's nothing else to do"

"Oh my god, you do not know how to clean-but that's not the point I have to ask you something I don't have time to tell you some basic cleaning-okay it'll bother me if I don't" you spent the next 15 minutes telling Tony how to properly clean everything in a common household.

"What was it you were going to ask me again?"

"Well, I don't know now, do I? You distracted me with your scarce knowledge on hygiene" you tapped his forehead with your index finger.  
A moment passed before you calmed down, "I was thinking for our anniversary that we could go to a crochet class"

"You love to put me through hell don't you"

"You shouldn't have said you loved me and would do anything for me" you teased. He sighed but smiled, the thought of being with you always made him smile.

"I guess I could move my meeting with Senator Toilet to the morning"

"I love you" you kissed.

"I love you too"

"But we're not finished. After the crochet we're heading to a juice bar with my yoga friends who drink nothing but kale and acai milkshakes then we're going to a dessert bar which primarily sells fruit salad and then to finish off the night we'll watch Peppa Pig with my niece because we're babysitting her from 5 to 10" Tony wasn't smiling but tried anyway. He really would do all that with you, and he did. He survived the boring instructor, the girl talk and the disgusting milkshakes, the dry fruit salad and even the crying when Peppa Pig was over. When you came to bed he was practically already asleep with his head in his book.

"You can't fall asleep yet, perfect" you lifted his head up.

"I'm sorry sweetie I'm so tired, this day was better than I thought it would be. I didn't know Kale existed and I didn't spend hours on the toilet after drinking that milkshake for once. I thought of a really good idea to make you for Christmas and even enjoyed the kid's TV for a bit but I am exhausted. All I want to do I'd cuddle up to my perfect girl and maybe get some boob action and go to sleep" you laughed at the last sentence. After a sweet delicate kiss, you took his hand.

"Come on" you took him to the dining area, candles lit a pathway to his seat, "happy anniversary Mr.Stark" his eyes widened, he seemed more awake now.

"Is that steak? Coffee? Tarantino films?" He scoffed some cookies down and moaned, "this is amazing" when he turned around he noticed you had changed into a stunning fancy dress. It was just under your robe.  
"What's this?"

"Mr. Stark, I have been waiting a very long time to find someone who ticked all my boxes," you started to well up you were so nervous, "I'll tell you when I find him, but meeting you was the very best day of my life and I can't believe how many unknown boxes I have that you have already ticked. You're kind, hilarious, smart, successful, caring and sensitive. You're the perfect man for me, I just hope I can be the perfect woman for you"

"You already are sweetheart" a tear left his eye.

"Shit I fucked it up," you cursed, "I was meant to say wife" you put your head in your hands, this took a lot of effort to prepare.

"Wife?" He was confused, wife?

"Yes. I'm asking you to marry me you dumbass" you two held hands, your heart was racing. Why is it taking so long for him to respond?

"Give me a minute" he ran away. Oh god, he's not ready. You knew this was a mistake, he was a billionaire playboy, he can't handle-ooh he's back. He knocked his hip on the dining table corner and cursed, he fell to one knee so you crouched down as well. "No no, stay up" he breathed out, "I have to do this right, I had this planned for a holiday somewhere hot and beachy, not exactly my dining room with a bunch of superhumans spying on us from the pot plants behind me. Y/n, you're an amazing woman, you've been by my side for years and I've been waiting for this day to come for so long, you deserve the very best in life. I'm hoping I can provide you with the satisfaction of financial and home life stability because I know I rule in bed. y/n y/l/n, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Your tears this time were of joy, he ran away to get a ring but you said yes before even seeing it. You hugged and kissed him before he even got it on your finger.

"Yes, of course, you idiot" you replied, after the hug, you slapped him, "why did it take you so long?"


End file.
